1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for continuously aspirating a fluid from a fluid source.
2. Discussion of Related Art
During surgical procedures, a medical instrument, for example an endoscope, may be inserted into an interior area of the patient's body to remove bodily fluids, which may contain potentially infectious or harmful fluid materials. These fluids, which may include small particles, are drawn through the instrument and are collected within a container using a vacuum or suction source. In many conventional apparates, when the container is filled, the procedure is interrupted in order to empty the container of the collected fluid. Typically, the collected fluid is deposited locally within a larger container. After the container has been emptied, the procedure can continue until the container is once again filled. This process requires operators to handle the fluid, thereby subjecting the operators to potentially infectious or harmful fluid materials.
Additionally, some conventional apparates include an externally mounted shut-off valve, which shuts off the vacuum source to the apparatus if the container overflows with fluid. The apparatus will not function until the container is emptied of the fluid. External shut-off valves further subject operators to potentially infectious or harmful fluid materials.